


In the Garden

by Vanillamaa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, HAROLD THEY’RE LESBIANS, Neither of them have names, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Self-Indulgent, Unnamed Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, all you need to know is that they’re lesbians, its kinda confusing I’m sorry it’s midnight and I still have to go to work in the morning, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillamaa/pseuds/Vanillamaa
Summary: Just two unnamed lesbians in a garden
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	In the Garden

They were just children, chicks really when she asked her to marry her. Still unaware of the worlds horrors, of what was to come from her fight for the throne. Unaware of the deeper meaning behind her words.

She had a brief respite from her studies, not long but enough that they could spend some time together in the garden. Away from her governess, from her teacher, from her family, and for all that she loves her, she’s glad to have time away from her mother.

They were in the garden, surrounded by flowers, trees, and hedges and she was gently brushing non-existent dirt from the feathers of her wings, humming a song in her throat and moments like these is when she feels at peace. No schemes, no plots, just her and her friend (how blind she was then; thinking that the girl who stood by her is just a friend) spending time together.

She speaks, often proclaiming that once their wings grow bigger, stronger, she’ll show her friend the world. They’ll go on flights high above the ground and into the clouds, taking in the landscape below them as they explore new lands, discovering, learning. She didn’t have much interest in that back then, but she remembers how her heart fluttered (and still does) in her chest when she begins to gush about the newest mystery she’s found in one of her books. 

She’d laugh, plucking a piece of grass from her growing feathers saying how she thought that’d bore her. She then would twist around, giving her a smile as she exclaimed that it does not bore her because she loves it, giggling at the way her face flushes, wings folding slightly behind her back. It was then that she took her hand, fingers interlacing and declaring once they were older if she would do her the honor of becoming not only her queen, but also her wife. 

Because even then she could not fathom a world without her at her side. 

Her wings would flare out in surprise, feathers puffing out and she’d stammer about how she was simply a lady-in-waiting from a poor noble house, that if she were to marry anyone it would be someone with a better standing. 

She scoffed back then, unable to even imagine marrying anyone but her. And she told her such. She looked at her, wings slowly relaxing as she gently interlaces their fingers together and says it would be her greatest honor. 

And that was simply that. They were just chicks back then, unaware of the true cost of the war for the crown would cost them, but she thinks she would do it all again, if only to have this moment with her. In a garden, older and wiser now, peace reigning over the land, watching with contended smile as she reads to their small son about myths and legends, and glinting in the sun, the two silver rings glittering on their intertwined hands. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re wondering what this is then so am I, I wrote this on a whim it is unbeate’d sorry about that


End file.
